


Life After the Fall

by WhatAreCatsEven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/F, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreCatsEven/pseuds/WhatAreCatsEven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby struggles to keep her fledgling city together, despite crippling injuries. Weiss awakens to a world she no longer recognizes, a world she has no place in. Blake attempts to reform a cause she loves, all the while struggling with inner demons. Yang will go to any lengths to protect those she cares about, no matter the cost. This is life after the fall for RWBY. Apocalypse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This might become my new baby. Please, treat the story nicely, I'm excited to write it.

The term for this style of writing, I believe, is  _in media res._  Translated, it is Latin for "in the middle of things." I'm not necessarily starting this story at the beginning, explaining what's going on, or giving much background. So I realize it might feel like the middle of a story rather than the start of one, in some ways, but please bear with me. I hope to clear that up, and show the world better than just having a bunch of mindless exposition.

Also, I'm writing from a perspective other than Ruby or Weiss. I'm going to switch around, and try to tell the story from everyone's point of view. Again, this is a bit of an experiment on my part, so please allow me to experiment and fiddle and hopefully get it right.

With all that said, enjoy.

* * *

"Fuck."

Yang broke into a run, her legs pounding a rhythm on the pavement. The steel toed boots weren't helping her run quiet, and sure as hell weren't helping her run quick, but it wasn't like she could take them off. Behind her, claws scratched on cracked pavement, five black monstrous things were eating up the ground between them, their heavy limbs making a sound like thunder on the asphalt.

Yang broke left, heavy boots skidding and catching on the ground, letting her spin ninety degrees in no time flat. She darted into an alley between two crumbling buildings; strewn with rubble, refuse, and pitted with water damage.

But most importantly, it was enclosed.

Yang reversed just before hitting the back wall, and took a stance with her legs shoulder width apart, hands up in front of her face. It was a boxer's stance, one rendered automatic by long repetition. It wasn't necessary, of course, but it felt good and solid. It let her focus.

Behind her, the things crowded in, five snarling Beowolves, their eerie red eyes trained straight on her.

Yang laughed quietly. Grimm never were very smart.

Out in the open, some might escape. But in here, well, in here there wasn't anywhere to go.

In a smooth motion, Yang slammed her fists together, and a wave of searing fire and heat washed out, so strong it sucked the air from the alleyway and melted the smaller stones to molten lava, the rest glowing cherry red.

The Grimm didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Yang set her camp fire atop an abandoned skyscraper, still stable but crawling with ivy and plant life. The hike had been long, but she was up for it, and honestly even if she hadn't been the view was worth it. She could see the whole wreck of a city from up here, and the full rising moon.

More to the point, she was a great big beacon for any Grimm that wanted a little fun. Who knows, on a clear night like this she might even get a full sized Nevermore. That would be a night to remember. Yang had only seen one about five times, and had only killed one once. They were tough, smart, and rare, and she desperately needed something to hit.

Yang toasted some bread, layered it with mustard and a few peppery wild greens she'd found below, and dug in. It wasn't good, but she hadn't eaten all day, and had to have five more slices before she could officially consider herself full.

Another glance at the night sky didn't yield anything interesting. Just a few clouds, silvery against the full moon. The city was dark, quiet... still.

Almost.

A rock fell somewhere below her and almost immediately Yang rose, adopting her boxer's stance again. For a few moments, everything was quiet.

Then, abruptly, she wasn't alone.

Five quiet figures came up out of the stairwell, apparently unafraid. They were all tall and solidly built, covered head to toe in dark colored camouflage, except for white masks that stood out starkly in the moonlight night.

To be specific, Grimm masks.

Yang cocked her hip and rested one hand on it, looking at them with arched eyebrows.

"You guys wanna go? Because I don't think you do. See, none of you have the cool masks that might mean you'll put up a fight." And abruptly, Yang started literally glowing, tongues of flame licking and clinging to her skin. "And I really don't like the White Fang. So get the hell off my rooftop before I make you."

One gave a low chuckle, an edge of nervousness to it. "Yeah, except we've got reinforcements. We can see this place for miles, and everyone for miles came running. Still wanna go, bitch?"

Yang made a show of thinking about it, tapping her lips thoughtfully. Then she smirked. "Yeah, pretty sure I do." The fire on her skin blazed, and before any of the White Fang goon squad could react, she crossed the distance and kicked out hard, taking the lead one in the face.

While Yang couldn't be hurt by fire, other people definitely could be. And metal tended to have two important properties; it was heavy, and it conducted heat better than just about anything.

So when Yang's steel toed boot hit his jaw, the entire roof could hear it crack, could smell it burn, and could see him go flying five feet to land limp on the ground. It wasn't pretty, and it wasn't fair. But Yang never had reacted very well to threats, and had never been big on restraint.

She stood still, eyeing the other four, close enough to strike out if she wanted. "So, want to hang around for all your groupies to get here, or want to run away and get them all before trying again?" Yang's fingers clenched; she halfway hoped they would. This wasn't a Nevermore, but she would never turn down the opportunity to beat on some White Fang thugs.

"That's enough." A quiet voice cut through, soft and deep and somehow commanding.

Yang and everyone else turned, looking at the person who had quietly climbed up. She, and it was definitely a she by the soft curves, had flowing black hair, sensible but slightly dressy black pants, and a loose white blouse. Her mask was one of the more ornate that Yang had ever seen, and she carried a thick, heavy machete looking weapon in one hand. It was held lazily, loosely, but Yang was under no illusions that it was definitely a threat.

This was someone really dangerous.

Yang shifted almost unconsciously, facing the woman. This night was getting better by the second. But the woman ignored her, walking over to the people she obviously commanded.

"Alex, did Frederick pick a fight again?" She said, addressing a blonde man. He dipped his head in a sharp nod.

"Yes, miss."

"I think I very specifically told him not to approach."

"You did, miss."

"Carry him down. I think he's learned his lesson. I'll deal with this."

The man nodded again. "Lisa, grab his legs." He said to one of the other figures, before looking back at the woman. "We'll get him down, miss, and to a medic."

As quickly as they'd come, the group departed, and the woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Did they threaten you?" She asked.

Yang shrugged uneasily. She didn't know where this was going, but it was certainly outside her realm of experience. "Yeah. I kinda tried to piss him off though."

The woman shook her head. "He shouldn't have even been up here. I'm sorry about that."

Yang kicked the ground absently. "Ah, don't worry about it. I kinda wanted to hit something. So... are we fighting or what?" This hadn't exactly been what she'd expected when ambushed by the White Fang. That lot, to Yang's experience, had always been the kind to shoot first and ask questions later.

While she couldn't see her eyes, Yang could see the lazy smile that the woman's lips curled into. "No, we're not fighting."

"Ah. Because, uh, you seem tough. Wouldn't wanna tangle with you. Um." Yang's tongue seemed to be twisted in a knot, and her brain under the influence of a few strong drinks. This was a really inappropriate time for her ridiculous gayness to strike, but damn this woman was striking. Like, wow.

"I... thank you?" The brunette said, seeming slightly off balance herself. "I'm sorry, was that a compliment or are you hitting on me?"

"Definitely hitting on you. And it was also a compliment. I mean, that's a pretty hardcore mask you've got. I don't think the White Fang hands 'em out to just anyone." Yang said, slipping a bit more into her element.

The woman chuckled, so quickly Yang almost didn't notice it until it was over. She didn't think the woman did that often, somehow, and felt a little flush of pride. "Then thank you. My name is Blake, by the way. I'm... in charge of the White Fang around here."

"I'm Yang." Yang said. "From Rubin."

Blake seemed startled. "Rubin?"

"Uh. Yeah. You heard of it? It's a bit far away..."

"Why are you here, then." The warm tone was still in Blake's voice, but there was an undercurrent of steel that hadn't been there. Yang had the feeling she was treading on thin ice, and couldn't even figure out why.

"I'm... well, guess you could say I'm the head of the police force. I'm chasing a criminal. Name of Torchwick."

Blake sagged. "I know Torchwick." She said, after a moment. "Why are you chasing him?"

"Murder. Theft." Yang said. "If you know where he is, you can help me-"

"No." Blake cut her off. "I can't."

Yang's stomach dropped, as Blake went on. "We have him, back at our headquarters. Along with my boss, the head of the White Fang. We're going to hire him."

Yang tensed. "Then tell me where he is. You'll have to get someone else for whatever the hell the job is, because I am taking that sick fuck in."

Blake shook her head. "No. That won't work. There's hundreds of us, Yang, and I don't care how good you are, you can't fight us all. Not only that, but Adam... It won't work. But maybe we could help eachother, if you're willing to hear me out."

"Alright. How?" Yang asked, voice slow.

"Come with me. Tell everyone what Torchwick has done. I have influence, I can get you in and let you speak your piece. It's your best chance to get him, and my best chance to get rid of him."

Yang smiled slightly. "You don't like him either?"

"Who could? Especially with the murder charges... I want him gone. I don't want the White Fang to go in a direction that he has a say in." Blake breathed a deep breath. "I'm asking something dangerous. Most of us... don't like humans, and it'll be dangerous. But if you're willing to do it, I'll get you there."

Yang shrugged. "I'm in if you are, partner."

Blake's mouth quirked in another smile. "We're partners?"

"Hey, not that way. You know, yet. But we're teaming up to get rid of Torchwick. That makes us partners in my book."

"Not that way, you know, yet." Blake repeated slowly. "That's awfully presumptuous of you. Besides, how do you even know you're my type?"

Yang shrugged, flashing a grin of her own. "Babe, I'm everyone's type."

"We'll see." Blake murmured. "Though... do you have a place to stay?"

"I knew it." Yang said triumphantly. "You can't wait to get in my pants."

"I was going to offer you the guestroom." Blake replied flatly.

"Why do you call your room the guestroom?"

"Or," Blake said, "You can have this roof. It's your choice."

Yang pouted. "Fine, I'll take the guestroom."

Blake smiled. "Good. I was hoping you'd stay a little while."

Yang shrugged. "Eh, what can I say. I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

* * *

I wrote this in a style that I think is close to how Yang thinks. It's not quite my voice, so if it sounds awkward I'm sorry. If you really wanted to help, please point out weird sounding bits so I can edit.

But, yeah, other than that, what did you guys think? I'm eager for feedback!


	2. Frozen Sleep - Ruby

This one is from Ruby's perspective. Please enjoy.

* * *

Ruby was attempting to balance a pencil on her nose when Ren walked in. With a squeak, the pencil tumbled off, and Ruby glared ferociously at him. He raised a hand before she could speak.

"I know, I have the worst timing and I'm a terrible person." While he didn't smile, his purple eyes danced with amusement.

"Oh, well then, thanks for stealing my lines. Jerk." Ruby grumbled, a grin stretching her lips. Seeing the paper in his hands, she gave him a questioning look. "Ren? What's up?"

He passed it over to her. It was a photograph, poor quality and printed on cheap copy paper. It showed a small, wooded clearing, with what looked like a metal hatch built into the forest floor.

"Alright, I give up. What is it." Ruby asked, after staring at for a minute.

"We don't know." Ren said. "Jaune and Pyrrha found it when they were out hunting. It has a logo on it of a pre-fall corporation, the Schnee Company."

"Weren't they some kind of big luxury and technology corporation? Did a lot of computers and jewelry and stuff?" Ruby muttered, tapping her retrieved pencil thoughtfully.

Ren gave an acknowledging blink.

Ruby nodded, decisively. "Alright, I'll go personally check it out." She indicated the back of her chair with a tilt of her head. "Want to push me?"

Ren smiled, a touch of sadness reaching his face, and stepping around behind her desk, grabbed the handles of Ruby's wheelchair.

"To the outdoors!" Ruby cried triumphantly. Ren wheeled her outside, and they took the elevator down.

* * *

"Yep. That's the Schnee logo alright." Ruby muttered, peering down from her jeep. They had used the jeep because wheelchairs were not all terrain, kickass pink vehicles with roses painted on the sides, while Ruby's jeep most definitely was. She had even rigged the gas, brakes, and clutch to all be triggered by buttons located near the steering wheel, allowing her to drive it on her own. "Alright, we should definitely open it up."

"Who do you want to do the honors?" Jaune asked.

"How about you, Jaune?" Pyrrha offered. "Since you seem to have volunteered."

"What? Me? There could be anything down there!" He turned to Ruby. "Please tell me I don't have to do it."

Ruby's grey eyes sparkled. "Oh no, I agree with Pyrrha. Open it!"

Jaune sighed, and gave the handle and good sharp tug.

"It's stuck." He announced when it failed to budge.

"Try turning." Pyrrha suggested gently.

Blushing furiously, Jaune turned the handle, and the door swung up easily. All Ruby could see of the inside was a ladder leading down.

"Anyone got a rock?" Ruby suggested. "Or can you guys tell how deep it is?"

"Nope." Jaune replied. "It's really dark." He rooted around on the ground for a moment, before coming up with a mid sized pebble. With great ceremony, he dropped it down. There was a second's pause, then a faint sound of stone on stone.

"Well, it can't be that deep." Pyrrha said, strapping her spear and shield to her back. "I'll climb down. Ruby, do you want to be down here?"

"Totally!" Ruby replied. "Can you get me down there?"

"Of course. Jaune, could you get her wheelchair next to the entrance?"

"Yep. Can do." Jaune said, coming over next to the jeep. He unhooked the bungie cords keeping it strapped to the back of the jeep, and carried it over next to the driver's side of the jeep.

"Can you get down or...?"

"I'm not totally helpless, Jaune." Ruby said, swinging herself down to the floor of the jeep, then forwards into the wheelchair. With a bit of wiggling, she managed to move her legs into the front and settle down against the comfortable backing.

"Right, sorry." Jaune muttered. He pushed the chair over next to the hatch. "We're ready, Pyrrha!"

Abruptly Ruby lifted off the ground, and she left out a whoop of joy as she rose three feet in the air. Slowly, the chair moved over the opening, and lowered in. Ruby sank ten feet down, and then the chair's wheels hit the hard concrete floor. She could faintly see Pyrrha with her hand outstretched, guiding her chair fully down to the floor. A moment later, Jaune joined them.

"Alright Jaune, you'd better have remembered the torches." Ruby said, giving him the evil eye. Even in the poor light, Ruby knew he was blushing as he climbed back up, causing both her and Pyrrha to break into giggles. Moments later, the room was lit by flickering torchlight. It was stuffy and cramped, with walls of thick concrete. There were two doors, one right, and one left.

"So, which way?" Jaune asked, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Right is always right." Ruby said decisively, and wheeled herself for it. It opened smoothly, hinges still slick after what had probably been thirty years.

The room opened atop a flight of stairs leading into a huge storeroom, at least a hundred feet square, filled with row upon row of boxes. Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha all gasped in unison.

"Jackpot." Jaune breathed. Both looked to Ruby.

"Shoo! Go! Look!" Ruby said. "Tell me what's down there, I can't do stairs."

Both gave her weak little smiles and headed down slowly, looking back all the while. Ruby waited patiently while they examined the first few boxes, darting down the rows to get a good idea of what they'd found. She amused herself by trying to figure out the volume of the stuff; the room was about one third filled with it, and had a total volume of around 1,000,000 square feet, which meant... wow. More than three hundred thousand cubic feet of anything was in those boxes.

Jaune and Pyrrha came back up the stairs, excited grins on their faces.

"Ruby, it's amazing. There's food, weapons, mechanical parts, electronics... it's like someone's fall out shelter if they weren't worried at all about the money." Pyrrha said, almost breathless.

"We'll have to get everyone out here with the trucks... this is just incredible." Ruby murmured. "So, who's up for door number two?"

The three of them went back and crowded around it, imagining the riches they might find behind it. If the first room had been a giant warehouse, what was next? What could possibly top that?

Ruby's trembling hand grasped the handle, and turned. Slowly, the door swung open into a single, tiny room, lit by a faint blue glow coming off of a tank.

"Oh my god." Ruby whispered.

The tank was frosted over with ice, and the room was freezing cold. A small panel was mounted on the side, with a single white button in the center of it. There was only one clear spot that was free of ice, near the top.

All three could clearly see the face of a girl, eyes closed, but still seeming to look out at them.

Slowly, Ruby wheeled over to the panel. Tiny, blocky letters labeled the button. It read, simply, 'thaw.'

Jaune and Pyrrha squeezed in, each peering over one of Ruby's shoulders.

"What do we do?" Jaune asked.

"I think that's obvious." Ruby said quietly.

Without further ado, she pushed the button.

"We wait." She said.

* * *

I know this one is short, but it was a short scene. So... bets on who our frozen princess is?


	3. Water - Weiss

My first Weiss chapter. My favorite character.

Heh.

So, a few people commented on how I changed Ruby. How I took away her legs, in some way that I haven't yet revealed. The events of the Fall also changed Weiss. These are the two characters I felt best about changing, and felt I could best portray, since I've written them the most. So. I messed with them a bit.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

Weiss awoke in warmth and pain.

She ached everywhere, a dull pounding in time with her pulse, like a full body migraine. Her limbs were weak, limp, and in some way she couldn’t define everything just felt wrong. Like her senses were off, like her brain and body were disconnected. A thick cotton blanket covered her, pressing her down into the bedding.

“Water.” She managed to croak.

“Shh.” A voice, soft and feminine, came. “I’ll get it.”

“Thank you.” Weiss rasped, as a cold glass was pressed into her hand. She drank greedily, the water spilling across her face. She was too tired, too hurt to care. Her body was on fire, except where the water touched. Perhaps this piece of hyperbole had been overused, but it was the best thing she’d ever drank.

“Do you need more?” The voice asked softly. A warm hand brushed against Weiss’s, taking the glass, and her voice was a little more recognizable when she replied.

“Yes. Please.” The formality felt good, like her sense of self returning. Like she was back in control. Her body was in pain, and she craved the water like nothing on this world, but she would be damned if she couldn’t keep herself under control.

Another glass was pressed into her hand, and a third, and a fourth, before Weiss was sated.

“What’s your name?” The voice asked. Curious. Warm.

“My name is Weiss Schnee.” Weiss replied.

“That’s a pretty name. Weiss. Can you open your eyes, Weiss?”

Weiss tried. The effort felt Herculean before her eyelids finally slid upwards, rasping like sandpaper. She blinked in the harsh light, white and bright and painful. Her vision was blurry and unfocused, but a shape swam slowly into view, sharpening into crystal clear focus. A girl, with a soft, rounded face, small, pointed nose, and a tangle of black and red streaked hair.

“Can you see me okay? The doctors are worried about, oh, all sorts of damage. And uh, damage to your optic nerve was one thing.”

“I can see you.” Weiss replied quietly. “I suppose that means my eyes are fine.”

“That’s good. Now, how do you feel? Um. I have this checklist...”

“Everything hurts.” Weiss said, her voice trailing off to a whimper, a sudden spike of pain driving through her when she tried to breathe to deep. “I was... I was frozen. For how long?”

“Thirty years.” The girl replied quietly. “And even looking at pre-Fall records, nobody’s been able to find a record of a successful cryonic preservation. So, if you don’t mind me asking... how are you alive?” The girl suddenly blushed. “I really shouldn’t have thawed you out. That was a big screw up on my part, but by the time I learned I’d probably killed you...”

“It’s fine.” Weiss replied. “I can’t say I would have reacted any differently. And I’m alive because...” She trailed off. Could she tell her?

She was the girl with the water.

“I’m alive because somehow, my body changed after... what you call the Fall.” Weiss said in a whisper. “I was harder to hurt. And I could heal from nearly anything. And make... things. I had these powers...”

“A Semblance? Your Aura is that strong?” The girl asked, breathless and excited.

“I... what?” Weiss stammered. The room swam a moment, and she blinked rapidly. Trying to process everything was... hard.

“Aura. It’s something every human being developed, to some degree. After the Fall. It’s the healing you described, and the toughness. Some people have... well, have a much stronger one than others. And the people with the strongest Auras also have a Semblance. They’re... well, we don’t really understand them. But... it’s always some kind of strange power. Related to your personality. Can I ask what your’s is?”

“I can make these symbols. In the air. They can... attract things, or repel them. And they’re almost unbreakable.”

The girl whistled softly. “That’s impressive.”

“Are they... so very rare?”

The girl laughed. “Hah, yeah. In the entire city we only have... six. Out of about six thousand.”

“Oh.” Weiss murmured softly. A sudden thought struck her. “If I may... can I ask your name? And... who you are?”

“My name is Ruby Rose. And I’m the mayor.”

“Oh!” Weiss exclaimed. “Miss Rose, I apologize-”

“Shh.” Ruby said. “None of that. I’m barely older than you. It’s just a job, and I mostly got it for bad reasons.”

“And how was that?” Weiss asked softly.

“I killed monsters.” Ruby replied. Her eyes, a startling shade of silver-grey, were distant.

“Monsters...” Weiss whispered. “The... dark creatures?”

“Something like that.” Ruby replied. Her soft fingers brushed Weiss’s head. “Do you need rest?”

“I...” Weiss murmured. “Not yet. Please.”

Ruby nodded. “Alright then. I’ll stay. I’m sure you have a lot more to ask so... ask away I guess.”

“What happened to my company? The Schnee Company?” Weiss asked, voice soft.

“Almost everything pre-Fall didn’t survive. I’m sorry Weiss. But... it’s gone. I’d barely even heard of it before today.”

Weiss sat very quietly for a moment, feeling the pit of her stomach drop down.

To Ruby, the Fall was some kind of distant event. But to Weiss... it felt so close she could reach out and touch it. The memories were still so fresh, so clear...

Two tears slipped out before she could do anything to stop them.

“Oh. Oh, hey, don’t do that. Please. I’m really bad with crying people and-” Ruby stammered. Weiss shook her head, unsure what she was refuting. The tears, once started, seemed to rush forth in a flood.

Everything and everyone she’d loved was gone.

Ruby scooted forward, gently wrapping arms around her. The pressure hurt... but some things were more important.

“I’m sorry.” Weiss whispered. “I’m... I don’t know why I’m-”

“It’s okay, really.” Ruby whispered back. “I get it.”

Somehow, Weiss believed that.

Ruby went on. “You’re gonna feel useless, and lost, maybe for a while. But... if you want something to do, I can give you that. People with an Aura like yours... rare doesn’t cover it. And it’s not just the powers it’s... Aura is a reflection of yourself. Weiss, you have a lot of potential. And... I have people I’m responsible for. You could help with that.”

“Do you think so?” Weiss replied, her voice still shaking a little.

“Mhmm. As soon as you’re better.”

Weiss no longer trusted her voice, so she simply nodded. It was a start, at least.

She would get better.

“I think I’m tired now.” Weiss said, after a moment. “And I’m sure you have other things to attend to.”

Ruby nodded, releasing the embrace. “I guess I do. I’ll see you, then.”

Weiss heard Ruby click off the light, but never heard her leave.

* * *

 

I actually feel really bad about taking away Weiss's company. Is that weird? 

The answer is it's 3 AM and I need sleep.


	4. Guestroom - Blake

The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I know they've been getting shorter.

Umm... this is from Blake's perspective. Which, I've discovered, is really hard. So yeah... please, tell me what you think. I tried my best, but I'm generally a bit off base and not in a good mood. So this might not be as good as usual. Sorry.

* * *

Blake did not often let strangers into her home.

It was actually quite nice, a former penthouse apartment in a less-damaged area of town. The roof had fallen in over the kitchen, but she'd evened it out into a rough oval and attached a ladder to serve as a roof access. There was a spacious dining room, a living room, many closets, and two bedrooms. It was almost perfectly neat, except for a couple loose jackets slung over the arms of her ancient but incredibly soft blue couch, and some wine glasses left over from the last time she'd had company.

Yang took a look around and whistled.

"This is the first actual place I've stayed at in a month." The woman said.

"Umm. So... do you want anything?" Blake offered, heading into the kitchen. The space was open, with no remaining doors, and she could still see Yang slumped on the couch as she opened the kitchen icebox to pull out a cold white wine.

"Eh. If you're getting something, I guess I'll have whatever it is."

"Alright." Blake replied, digging out glasses. "Then I hope you like white wine."

"Not really." Yang replied. "But fuck it."

Blake brought the bottle out, along with a pair of glasses, and set them down on the little glass coffee table in front of the couch with a clink.

"So, Blakey, why the drinks?" Yang said after taking a sip.

"I'm scared." Blake replied, her voice not shaking in the slightest. And she was. Taking a human in the middle of a faunus rally... in the middle of a White Fang rally... "I don't know what's going to happen and it could go very, seriously wrong."

"Ah." Yang said quietly. "Well, I'll help you finish the bottle if you want."

"I think that would be nice."

They drank in near silence, stubbornly attacking the bottle for about fifteen minutes until they both were on the last glass. Finally, Blake had had enough.

"So, why are you doing this, Yang." She said quietly. "I mean, this is a crazy idea. And you barely know me. So... why?"

"I guess I just don't care." The woman replied after a bit. "I mean, I've screwed up. Like, a lot. And... this is something I have to do."

"Any family?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because. You... said you were from Rubin. I don't know." And she didn't know, really, but somehow she wanted to. It was late, and she'd drunk enough that she definitely didn't need to be sleep deprived on top of a hangover, but she would still rather stay up and talk than sleep.

Yang shifted on the couch, turning to stretch out and face Blake. "A sister. That's all."

"Tell me about her." Blake murmured.

"Well, she's amazing. Like, I'm the fuckup of the family. You know how I said I was from Rubin? My sister founded the damn place. Six thousand refugees and outcasts all on this one island..." Yang took another long swig, finishing off her glass. "She's good with people. And, you know, everything."

Blake held up a hand, stopping the weird little pity party before it could go too far. "That wasn't what I asked." She said, quietly. "I wanted to know why you're doing this."

Yang pouted. "I was getting to that! Can't I praise my baby sis a bit?"

Blake made a face, and Yang sighed.

"She lost her Semblance because of me."

"How? I didn't even know that was possible!" Blake gasped.

"Well... hers was speed. She could just... run. Like the wind. So fast nothing could ever catch her and... it was a knife. In her spine." Yang's eyes misted over. "She took a knife in the spine and she's never going to walk again. Much less run. Not even her Aura could heal it." Yang paused for one, painful second. "It was Torchwick's knife."

"Oh." Blake whispered, and Yang started to cry.

Almost without meaning to, she moved over on the couch. Yang was a few inches taller, and facing the wrong way, so the hug was more than a bit awkward. But, it seemed to work. Yang stopped almost as soon as she started, biting her lip until it bled.

"Sorry. I don't usually... get like that." She said after a moment, almost sounding more puzzled than anything. "I guess it was the alcohol or something. I'm fine."

"So should I stop?" Blake asked, and froze.

Crying may not be like Yang, but this definitely wasn't her.

"Is this some kind of weird last night on Earth thing?" Yang asked, moving to make the embrace less awkward.

"Shut up." Blake mumbled, face flushing bright red. She immediately untangled herself, curling up on the opposite end of the couch. Not doing this, no, not at all.

And suddenly, Yang was in her space. "Oh come on. It's cute!"

"It's not cute! You were just crying!"

This was not happening.

"Yeah but if you're trying to improve my mood that was totally the way to do it."

Blake sighed. "Fine. Where were we."

Somehow, Yang managed to turn scooting on her butt across a couch into a sidle. She threw an arm around Blake's shoulder and leaned in. "Here?"

And Blake didn't have anything to say.

After a moment, Yang opened her mouth. "You know, you suck at this."

Very calmly, Blake turned her head to look into Yang's lilac eyes. Very distinctly, she said "Fuck. It." And with as much wild abandon as she'd had for the rest of her life combined, she grabbed a handful of golden blonde hair and pulled Yang in for a kiss.

Despite being the one to initiate it, Blake was by no means in control. Yang seemed to take to kissing like a wrestling match, biting Blake's lips so hard they burned, pinning her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She found herself leaning back, pushed up against the armrest with her legs wrapped around one of Yang's thighs as she clung for dear life to that bit of hair.

Finally they broke apart, Yang smiling devilishly and Blake panting and gasping for air.

"The hair's a bit of a thing with me." Yang practically purred.

"I'll... keep that in mind." Blake replied. "We should go to bed."

"Is that a significant we?"

"To sleep Yang!"

"All right. Where's the guestroom."

"There isn't one."

"But you said-"

"I will change my mind if you say one more word."

"Shutting up."

"And no sex."

"Yes ma'am."

"And stop that."

* * *

There is no guestroom. This is your plot twist for the night.

Goodnight.


End file.
